Fifty Vows
by Splendid Shadows
Summary: DxL Fifty themes that show how Dante and Lady care for each other. This is for the LJ challange community. R&R please!
1. 01 Alpha Set

**Title:** Fifty Vows  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Theme Set:** Alpha  
**Status:** 1/5 theme sets done!  
**Disclaimer:** Capcom owns the Devil May Cry series, not me!  
**Summary:** Fifty themes that show how Dante and Lady care for each other.  
**A/N: **Hey everyone I hope your midterms/tests went well for you! Here's something my fried mind managed to cook up despite all that school. R&R if you have the time please! Enjoy:)

**Edited on 03/27/06** for typo (thanks Alexander-Godslayer!)

* * *

**01 – Comfort**

Soft beds and pillows be damned; his body against hers was all the comfort she needed on those long cold nights.

**02 – Kiss**

Kissing Dante was like inhaling fire; the warmth spread from her face to the rest of her body till it felt like she was glowing from within.

**03 – Soft**

Lady may like to act like a bad-ass, but Dante knew that she was a real softy on the inside and loved to be pampered on occasion.

**04 – Pain**

Having Dante kiss her boo-boos really did make the pain go away.

**05 – Potatoes**

Lady wanted to call him a dim-witted, idiotic potato-brain for making _another_ mess of the office, but the insult died when she saw him smile innocently at her.

**06 – Rain**

For the first time in his life, Dante sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for making it rain while Lady was wearing a white blouse and bra.

**07 – Chocolate**

It never failed to amaze him how chocolate was always the perfect gift for Lady.

**08 – Happiness**

It was funny how the littlest things, like Dante whistling in the kitchen while he made breakfast, could make you so happy.

**09 – Telephone**

The telephone was promptly ignored as the heroic duo suddenly found themselves engaged in a tickle fight.

**10 – Ears**

Dante enjoyed having Lady tuck his silvery-white hairs behind his ears as he vainly tried to get the offending strands out of his eyes.

**11 – Name**

Dante had given her a new name and he'd given her a new life; Lady would always be grateful for that.

**12 – Sensual**

Her face had been flaming red the entire time she did it, but Dante couldn't get enough of the belly dance she'd done for his birthday.

**13 – Death**

Not even death could keep him away from her; when Dante told Lady he'd always come back to her, she believed him.

**14 – Sex**

The thought of sex had scared Lady when she was young, but when she first caught sight of that brash, loud-mouthed idiot in red, sex hadn't seem like such a bad idea.

**15 – Touch**

When he'd grabbed her out of the sky as she fell from the Tower, that one touch was enough to send jolts of excitement coursing from the soles of her feet to the tips of her hair.

**16 – Weakness**

Dante could defeat some of the most powerful demons in Hell, but Lady could always make his knees go weak with just one smile.

**17 – Tears**

A devil may cry, especially when his special someone says, "I do."

**18 – Speed**

Dante's speed in battle was amazingly fast, but he could be infuriatingly slow in bed.

**19 – Wind**

For the second time in his life, Dante sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for sending that awesome wind that lifted up Lady's kilt as she walked by.

**20 – Freedom**

Her breasts' freedom from her bra was short lived as Dante's hands soon caged them again.

**21 – Life**

Lady couldn't help but grin at the look on Dante's face as he held the new life in his arms.

**22 – Jealousy**

He knew he shouldn't feel that way, but watching Lady treat the wounds of that injured man made Dante want to rip the stranger's head off.

**23 – Hands**

Who knew that devilish hands could be so gentle?

**24 – Taste**

He usually tasted like pizza and tomato juice whenever she kissed him.

**25 – Devotion**

Dante only had two goals he wanted to achieve in his life: to kill all demons and to make Lady happy.

**26 – Forever**

When Dante told her that he'd love her forever, Lady knew that he would.

**27 – Blood**

He taught her that it didn't matter what kind of blood you had in your veins; it was your actions that counted in the end.

**28 – Sickness**

It sucked having morning sickness, but Lady knew that it would be worth it in the end.

**29 – Melody**

Dante smiled as he watched Lady rocking their baby to sleep while humming an indistinct melody underneath her breath.

**30 – Star**

Whenever she watches him jam on his guitar, Dante can't help but feel like a star.

**31 – Home**

Lady made returning to the rundown Devil May Cry office seem like coming home.

**32 – Confusion**

"Zip the dress _close, _Dante!" Lady yelled, wondering how he could be confused with such a simple task, all the while missing the mischievous grin on his face.

**33 – Fear**

When she had fought Dante in the library she had felt fear, but also a joyous excitement she hadn't felt in a long time.

**34 – Lightning**

He was the lightning in her veins that lit up her darkest nights.

**35 – Bonds**

She had to admit that Dante had some pretty kinky fetishes, but she found that she kind of liked it when he was all tied up like that.

**36 – Market**

To her chagrin, Lady found out that going grocery shopping for Dante was like buying stuff for a big kid.

**37 – Technology**

She was glad that Dante wasn't adverse to modern technology like Vergil had been; she didn't think she could ever love a man who abhorred guns.

**38 – Gift**

His presence and love was all the gift she wanted for their first anniversary.

**39 – Smile**

It amazed Lady how his roguish smile irritated and aroused her at the same time.

**40 – Innocence**

She'd been innocent during their wedding night, but Dante had a knack for making her moan like a whore.

**41 – Completion**

Father, mother, child; now their family was complete.

**42 – Clouds**

When he'd pointed out a cloud that he claimed looked like a naked Lady, she'd really smacked him in the head.

**43 – Sky**

Lady thought that his eyes were as blue as the sky, and showed just as much limitless possibilities as the heavens did.

**44 – Heaven**

It was funny how someone with demon blood could send her a piece of Heaven in the form of a happily gurgling baby boy.

**45 – Hell**

Sometimes she thought she'd go straight to Hell for all her sins, but at least she knew she'd be in good company.

**46 – Sun**

The sun always revealed the mess Dante left behind, but Lady would only sigh, shake her head, and start cleaning.

**47 - Moon **

Something about the full moon made Lady feel a little crazy inside, and Dante was always there to enjoy the ride.

**48 - Waves **

They were vastly different from each other, but they always seemed to be on the same wavelength when it came down to the most important things in life.

**49 - Hair **

She'd considered changing her almost boyish hair, but Dante said he liked her just the way she was.

**50 - Supernova **

The mini-supernovas the fireworks display painted on the sky mirrored the love Lady felt for him as she leaned against Dante on the grass.


	2. 02 Beta Set

**Title:** Fifty Vows  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Theme Set:** Beta  
**Status:** 2/5 theme sets done!  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom.  
**Summary:** Fifty themes that show how Dante and Lady care for each other.  
**A/N: **All right, so my friend and I decided to do **all** five theme sets in that LJ comm for our respective pairings. Here's the next installment of mine; hope you like it!

* * *

**01 – Walking**

Whenever she was too tired to take another step deeper into the Demon Tower, the mere thought of his smug face was enough to get her angry and make her keep on walking.

**02 – Waltz**

Physically, verbally, emotionally; they'd waltzed around each other for so long till he'd taken the lead and kissed her.

**03 – Wishes**

Lady had thought wishes never came true, especially since her mother had died, but it looked like she'd found her Prince Charming, albeit a coarser version than the one she'd envisioned as a child.

**04 – Wonder**

With his flagrant flirting, bad manners, and giant ego, it was a wonder she hadn't killed him yet.

**05 – Worry**

She knew his intentions were good, but his constant worrying over her safety during demon hunts was really starting to piss her off.

**06 – Whimsy**

She'd kiss him on a whimsy, and she hadn't regretted it since.

**07 – Waste**

Let it be said that Dante never wasted a chance to show Lady how much he loved her.

**08 – Whiskey and Rum**

Whiskey, rum, gin, cognac; Dante was amazed at how much alcohol this little Lady could take as she soundly won their drinking contest with a smug, if a tad tipsy, grin on her face.

**09 – War**

Pillows and feathers flew through the air of the bedroom as the couple engaged in an all-out war of 'who-gets-to-use-the-bathroom-first'.

**10 – Weddings**

They didn't have any family or friends to attend this very special day, but now they at least had each other for the rest of their lives.

**11 – Birthday**

They spent her birthday eating chocolate cake, talking, laughing, and Dante painting her toenails for her, and Lady wouldn't have it any other way.

**12 – Blessing**

He thought God had forsaken him since that fateful day when he'd lost his mother and brother, but meeting and snagging Lady made him re-think that perhaps God still gave him His blessings after all.

**13 – Bias**

Dante thought that Lady was the most beautiful creature in Heaven, Earth or Hell, but maybe he was just biased.

**14 – Burning**

The pain made her pale skin burn red with heat, and sweat rolled down her face in rivulets, but when she heard the first cries of her just born son, Lady knew she'd passed the gauntlet and had gotten her prize.

**15 – Breathing**

They regretfully parted their long, passionate kiss in order to breathe, and both silently cursed their need for oxygen.

**16 – Breaking**

Dante had broken her mistaken idea that all devils were inherently evil, and Lady had broken his habit of self-centered irresponsibility; after they re-made themselves from the shattered pieces they found that they were better people for it.

**17 – Belief**

Though they'd just finished fighting against each other in the Divine Library, when he told her he'd take care of everything for her, Lady believed him.

**18 – Balloon**

It never failed; whenever he kissed Lady her heart would balloon up to the sky and stay there all day.

**19 – Balcony**

From the balcony Lady watched in triumph as the demon was engulfed in fire from her Kalina Ann's rocket; Dante cheered with her and gave her a congratulatory pat on the ass.

**20 – Bane**

It was amazing how Dante, the half-demon, had been the bane of her existence, but now Dante, the devil-hunter, was the reason she kept on living.

**21 – Quiet**

Lady remembered how quiet and reserved her childhood had been, and she never wanted to experience that again; Dante was only too happy to oblige.

**22 – Quirks**

To say that he had a few quirks was a major understatement, but Lady knew she wasn't perfect either, and so both were content to be flawed as long as they were together.

**23 – Question**

Right before he'd popped the Big Question to her, Dante would have preferred to fight a legion of Vergils instead, but once that "yes!" had issued forth from her lips the elation in his heart felt like he had just conquered said legion.

**24 – Quarrel**

Old age hadn't mollified them one bit; they still quarreled like when they were twenty and made out exactly like in their youth, much to their son's mortification and disgust.

**25 – Quitting**

As a last resort to save their relationship Lady promised to quit nagging so much while Dante promised to quit being such a slob; the bet didn't last two days but their love ended up lasting a lifetime.

**26 – Jump**

He'd jump straight into Hell for her, and Dante knew that she would do the same.

**27 – Jester**

Dante would gladly act the fool just to make her smile.

**28 – Jousting**

In Dante's opinion verbally jousting with Lady should be an Olympic event and winning it should earn him an instant gold medal; so far he hadn't won anything yet.

**29 – Jewel**

Lady loved staring into his sapphire eyes when they were making love to each other.

**30 – Just**

She didn't think it was fair that her past was so screwed up, but having Dante made up for it.

**31 – Smirk**

Lady couldn't help but smirk at his dumbstruck expression when she met him naked at the front door.

**32 – Sorrow**

Sometimes a black mood would overwhelm her to the point of tears, but Dante's kisses and tender words always saved her from her sorrows.

**33 – Stupidity**

Dante might act like a brainless goof most of the time, but assuming that was all he could be was sheer stupidity in Lady's opinion.

**34 – Serenade**

Lady kept back her laughter as Dante serenaded her with his electric guitar; he'd written this song, complete with cheesy lyrics, just for her after all.

**35 – Sarcasm**

Dante knew Lady was just being sarcastic when she told him he was sleeping on the couch tonight ... or at least he hoped so.

**36 – Sordid**

She'd never admit it, but Lady loved it when Dante talked dirty to her.

**37 – Soliloquy**

"I love you," was never a soliloquy for her now; it would always be a duet.

**38 – Sojourn**

It didn't matter which foreign land Dante sojourned in; he knew he'd always have someone to come home to.

**39 – Share**

Dante guiltily looked at Lady after he popped the last piece of chocolate into his mouth, but he was good enough to share it with her in a kiss.

**40 – Solitary**

The gold ring on his left hand reminded him that he'd never be alone again.

**41 – Nowhere**

There was nowhere in the world Lady would rather be than here in his arms.

**42 – Neutral**

His face was perfectly neutral when he met her at the door in nothing but a fire-engine red thong, but he couldn't help but laugh when she dropped all the groceries on the floor.

**43 – Nuance**

Dante didn't believe in hinting at things with subtle words and loaded nuances; his method went straight for the throat, and he did just that as he took Lady right on the pool table.

**44 – Near**

No matter how close to Dante Lady got, she could never get near enough to placate her heart.

**45 – Natural**

Dante thought that it was only natural for him to be the protector of his family, but as he watched Lady blow away the demon with her rifle, he knew he had some competition in that department.

**46 - ** **Horizon**

Lady held her breath as her eyes worriedly scanned the horizon; she couldn't inhale again till she saw his head breaking through the water's surface.

**47 – Valiant**

He put up a valiant effort to try and keep his mind on work, but after watching Lady flounce around Devil May Cry in nothing but her robe Dante promptly forgot about the documents he was reading and chased after her.

**48 – Virtuous**

She may have been named after the most virtuous woman to ever exist, but Lady had some pretty crazy and quite naughty ideas when it came to sex.

**49 – Victory**

Dante's key to winning over Lady: his innocent smile; she was a sucker for that and always forgave him, no matter what he'd done to earn her ire.

**50 – Defeat**

Lady's key to defeating Dante: his stomach; he loved it when she ran her hands over his toned abs and could never deny any of her requests when she did.


	3. 03 Gamma Set

**Title:** Fifty Vows  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Theme Set:** Gamma  
**Status:** 3/5 theme sets done!  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is not owned by me, unfortunately. :(  
**Summary:** Fifty themes that show how Dante and Lady care for each other.  
**A/N: **OK another one theme set down! Enjoy, and review please if you like this or have some suggestions to improve my writing!

* * *

**01 – Ring**

She rubbed her wedding band for good luck before she jumped into the fray that Dante was already happily involved in.

**02 – Hero**

Dante didn't need to be a hero to the world; to be in Lady's good graces was all he wanted.

**03 – Memory**

The memories of their past sucked big time, so they were determined to make their future ones perfect.

**04 – Box**

Sweat dripped down Lady's face and body as she squared off with Dante in the boxing ring; she wished he didn't look so damn sexy in those boxer shorts so that she could actually concentrate on the self-defense moves he was teaching her.

**05 – Run**

Lady rolled her eyes as Dante ran on the walls and ceiling before jumping down to nimbly land in front of her; he was such a ham sometimes.

**06 – Hurricane**

The office looked like a hurricane had gone through it, but Dante knew it would be nothing compared to Lady's fury once she saw the mess; it was time to buy _a lot_ of chocolates.

**07 – Wings**

When he wrapped her within the folds of his leathery wings, Lady found herself starting to like the material Dante loved to wear.

**08 – Cold**

She'd never seen his eyes so cold as when he mercilessly slaughtered the demon that had dared hurt her.

**09 – Red**

The snow was bright cherry red where Dante's blood had splattered on it; her heart stopped for several painful moments before he stood up again as if he hadn't just been impaled in the chest.

**10 – Drink**

_'He's addicted to the stuff,'_ Lady thought sardonically as she tasted Dante's drink of choice again as she kissed him.

**11 – Midnight**

When the clock struck twelve, Lady waited for the spell to be over and for her prince to leave, but Dante didn't disappear on her.

**12 – Temptation**

The urge to tackle her was immense, but he managed to refrain from ravishing her in the kitchen till after Lady set down dinner on the table.

**13 – View**

Dante thought the view was excellent as he looked down at a giggling Lady currently lying naked on their bed.

**14 – Music**

His old jukebox had hundreds of rock songs, but it was the sole love song that they played the most often when they danced in the office.

**15 – Silk**

Gliding his hands over Lady's silk smooth skin, Dante finally understood why Vergil preferred to wear that particular cloth over leather.

**16 – Cover**

She didn't need a blanket for this cold winter night; Dante's body draped over hers was enough.

**17 – Promise**

He'd sworn to help her kill all the demons in the world, but Lady found that the most important promise she wanted him to keep was to love her always.

**18 – Dream**

Sometimes he still dreamed of _that_ day, but Lady was always there to soothe him back to sleep.

**19 – Candle**

Despite the dangers present in the possessed house, Dante couldn't help but think that Lady looked lovely while they walked in the light of the hundreds on candles in the room.

**20 – Talent**

She had the knack for getting Dante to forget all about his pride and get on his knees to beg.

**21 – Silence**

They'd been bickering for hours on end till Lady finally kissed him so that she could enjoy at least a minute of silence in that entire afternoon.

**22 – Journey**

His life had been one Hell of a trip so far, and he couldn't wait to see what else this journey had to offer, especially now that he had such an awesome companion at his side.

**23 – Fire**

Despite all her good manners and patience, Lady's temper could scorch the world; Dante could testify to that.

**24 – Strength**

He may have super-human strength, but when it came to Lady he was a pushover.

**25 – Mask**

She tried to mask the pain of her injury, but Dante saw right through it and made her sit so he could check the wound out.

**26 – Ice**

The snow covered everything as they stood upon the iced over pond, but Dante's red winter coat, lined with black lamb skin, was big enough to keep both of them warm.

**27 – Fall**

He may be descended from the race of fallen angels, but Dante knew he wasn't damned yet; he had his own personal saint to keep him in line.

**28 – Forgotten**

Day by day it was getting easier to forget about the Temen-ni-gru and that horrid man who had sacrificed his own wife to attain devilhood ... and ironically enough it was a half-devil that was helping her achieve that.

**29 – Dance**

Lady resisted at first but Dante wouldn't stop tugging her towards the dance floor, and so with a resigned sigh she'd gone onto the crowded area and started dancing; it was the most fun she'd had in a very long while.

**30 – Body**

Her body was a temple and he fully intended to worship in it everyday.

**31 – Sacred**

He may have been the son of a 'god' but Lady idolized Dante for reasons wholly unconnected to that.

**32 – Farewells**

As she took a hold of Dante's hand, she bade her life as Mary farewell and looked forward to starting it anew as Lady.

**33 – World**

If she asked it of him, Dante would gladly give Lady the world, and considering how powerful he was that was no idle promise.

**34 – Formal**

It had taken Lady _ages _to finally prepare for that formal dinner she'd talk him into, but as soon as Dante saw her in that backless dress all he wanted to do was stay home and take it off her.

**35 – Fever**

Their kisses had reached a fevered pitch when Dante suddenly lifted her in his arms and hoarsely whispered, "bedroom, **now**."

**36 – Laugh**

She laughed out loud at the mud covered Dante but promptly stopped when he engulfed her in a giant bear hug and effectively covered her in muck as well.

**37 – Lies**

When he said that he couldn't live without her, Lady thought he was bluffing, but her mind reminded her that he was no liar.

**38 – Forever**

Listening to Dante's cocky insults and joyous laughs as he killed demons left and right, Lady felt like she could hunt Hell's denizens forever as long as he was with her.

**39 – Overwhelmed**

He had no problem dealing with a horde of demons bearing down on him, but seeing Lady in that sexy little outfit left him feeling overwhelmed.

**40 – Whisper**

It wasn't even a whisper, but Dante still felt the "I love you" she breathed into his ear.

**41 – Wait**

He knew there was no way in Hell that she would, so he didn't even bother asking her to wait outside while he took care of the demons in the building.

**42 – Talk**

When words failed them, they preferred to let their bodies do all the talking.

**43 – Search**

Lady was looking for her clothes carelessly flung around the room, but with a lusty grin Dante pulled her back into bed and put an end to her search.

**44 – Hope**

As Dante rocked his baby son to sleep he hoped that his child's life would be better than his; the devil hunter knew that together with Lady they'd make sure their son would.

**45 – Eclipse**

Dante stared at Lady as her head eclipsed the lamp; the light created a halo around her head and he thought the vision was appropriate.

**46 – Gravity**

Lady felt as if even gravity couldn't bring her down every time they made love.

**47 – Highway**

Two bodies, two motorbikes, one destination, one heart; Dante loved riding with his Lady.

**48 – Unknown**

The media never covered his exploits whenever he saved the world; he never headlined a newspaper or got featured as the top story of any news show, but Lady's smile and congratulations made all the pain and hard work worthwhile.

**49 – Lock**

Two pairs of pistols automatically locked on the demon baring down on them; there wasn't much left of it once Dante and Lady had stopped pulling the triggers.

**50 – Breathe**

Dante had to remind himself to breathe; Lady looked positively glorious as she peacefully slept in the moonlight.


	4. 04 Epsilon Set

**Title:** Fifty Vows  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Theme Set:** Epsilon  
**Status:** 4/5 theme sets done!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry. I'm just borrowing it for a while.   
**Summary:** Fifty themes that show how Dante and Lady care for each other.  
**A/N: **OK this one's a little different. I wrote the sentences so that they relate to each other. In other words, the fifty sentences make one story! This is my favourite set by far! Hope I did OK! Enjoy!

* * *

**20 – Picture**

He'd been staring at the old photograph of his mother when _she_ barged into Devil May Cry.

**37 – Time**

She didn't look the same as when he'd first met her; however Dante found that he preferred this matured version of Lady.

**22 – Mad**

But by the looks of her face, for some reason he wasn't privy to yet, she was steaming mad at him.

**03 – Young**

_'He hasn't changed a bit!'_ she thought to herself as she looked at the young man sitting casually at his office desk, his feet propped up on the table's surface.

**09 – King**

He may consider himself the King of all devil hunters, but to her Dante was still the same cocky loudmouth from before.

**23 – Child**

_'Dante's still a spoiled brat!'_ she fumed as she strode to the front of his desk.

**27 – Hide**

Seeing Lady's ferocious expression could make lesser men want to hide, but Dante just grinned at her in greeting.

**32 – Eye**

"Hey, Lady, long time no see," the red-clad devil said as he looked right into her blue and brown eyes.

**26 – Goodbye**

How long had it been since they'd said their last goodbye to each other?

**08 – Thousand**

It seemed like a thousand years since he'd seen her pretty face, but it was closer to a thousand days really.

**29 – Safe**

Dante was just glad that she was safe after being out of touch with her for over two years.

**12 – Wait**

After he'd spoken he folded his hands over his stomach and waited for her to say something instead of just glaring at him.

**02 – Cool**

"Dante," she said frostily though her heart was still hammering in her chest.

**24 – Now**

"We need to talk, right now."

**10 – Learn**

"I'm all ears, babe," he said nonchalantly but inside he was eager to learn what had made her come back to him.

**47 – Harm**

"Sidon was _mine_ to defeat but you killed him first!" she roared in anger.

**40 – History**

_'Ah, so that's what this is about,'_ he thought sagely; considering her history with humans lusting after demonic powers he understood why Lady had a personal vendetta against the recently deceased Sidon.

**46 – Drive**

Lady still had the same righteous drive to eradicate all evil as before; he admired that and shared her resolve to do the same.

**42 – Bother**

"He was close to achieving his goals, Lady, and I couldn't turn a blind eye to that," he told her plainly since she was the only one he'd ever bother explaining his actions to.

**39 – Torn**

Hearing him speak so rationally, and just the mere sight of him, left her feeling torn.

**41 – Power**

Sidon and those like him sacrificed their souls and the lives of innocent victims just to attain power that went beyond human nature.

**43 – God**

They sought to become gods among men and none cared what atrocities they had to commit to achieve it.

**33 – Never**

She'd never want those type of people to succeed, but Lady still felt cheated somehow; she had promised her murdered mother that she would take care of them herself.

**11 – Blur**

Against Lady's will her sight began to blur as those accursed things called tears pooled in her eyes.

**35 – Sudden**

She hadn't perceived his movements but suddenly he was standing right in front of her.

**01 – Motion**

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," Dante automatically said as his arms wrapped around her form in one smooth motion.

**05 – Wrong**

He wasn't apologizing for killing Sidon; he was regretful for making her cry, which seemed to be the biggest sin of all.

**17 – Vision**

"Nevermind," she sniffed once as she willed her vision to clear.

**14 – Command**

After several awkward moments she managed to make her eyes listen to her mental commands and stopped crying.

**15 – Hold**

It was then that she realized he'd been holding her the entire time.

**18 – Attention**

Looking up at his face it suddenly came to her attention that they were standing very close to each other.

**45 – Naked**

The concern, and perhaps even love, was naked in his eyes, and the emotions touched her.

**44 – Wall**

She'd known Dante had been interested in her for a while but she hadn't thought much about it; actually she hadn't let herself think about it.

**49 – Hunger**

Lady had thought that being away from him would reduce her own longings for him as well, but being in his presence again brought out the exact same hunger as before.

**16 – Need**

For once she let her impulses take over and leaned her face up to him in silent need.

**36 – Stop**

Picking up on her cue he lowered his lips to hers slowly, always conscious to her body language to see if she wanted him to stop, which she didn't.

**06 – Gentle**

The kiss was gentle but affectionate, and she felt all the ardent emotions he held for her in this joining of lips.

**38 – Wash**

His contact left her body in a wash of tingles and soaring feelings.

**34 – Sing**

For the first time in a long time, both of them let their hearts sing in perfect contentment.

**31 – Book**

After a minute/eternity they parted and Dante thought this kiss would go down as his best ever in his history book.

**07 – One**

"I said I'd help you, didn't I?" he reminded her of that one promise he'd made to her so long ago.

**21 – Fool**

"Yeah, you did," Lady admitted, feeling foolish for blowing up at him when he'd only been doing his job.

**30 – Ghost**

"So we're good again?" he asked, a ghost of a smirk on his lips.

**25 – Shadow**

"We are," she nodded, her previous anger only a shadow of its former self.

**13 – Change**

"Great!" he smiled, glad that things were back to normal though something important had changed.

**48 – Precious**

He'd gotten his precious Lady back, but even better, she was giving him the chance to win her love now too.

**50 – Believe**

There was no doubt in his mind that winning her heart would be challenging, but he believed that he could do it.

**19 – Soul**

That was something his soul was telling him loud and clear.

**28 – Fortune**

Elated at his change in fortune, Dante went in for another kiss.

**04 – Last**

If his luck lasted, this kiss wouldn't be their last one.


	5. 05 Delta Set

**Title:** Fifty Vows  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Dante x Lady  
**Theme Set:** Delta  
**Status:** 5/5 theme sets done! Woohoo!  
**Disclaimer:** Devil May Cry is the property of Capcom.  
**Summary:** Fifty themes that show how Dante and Lady care for each other.  
**A/N: **Whoa I am **done**! Thanks to all my reviewers; this was totally fun to do! I hope you enjoy the last batch. XD I was aiming for something not so fluffy and sweet so hopefully I managed to pull it off. :P Sorry for the delay but school kept me busy and this sinus cold isn't helping either. Sigh.

* * *

**01 – Air **

The air seemed to catch in Dante's throat as he desperately blew into Lady's cold mouth; he couldn't breathe properly until she suddenly coughed and spat out the water in her lungs.

**02 – Apples **

The Forbidden Fruit may not have been an apple, but as she watched Dante consume one, Lady understood how the Devil may have tempted Eve to eat it.

**03 – Beginning **

"Looks like the fun's about to start!" Dante laughed as he unsheathed Rebellion and Lady followed his example with Kalina Ann; she could always count on him to bring her to the craziest 'parties'.

**04 – Bugs**

Lady was half-tempted to leave Dante stuck in that giant spider's web; it wasn't everyday that he was spread out before her like an offering to a hungry goddess.

**05 – Coffee **

_'Her hair's the colour of coffee without the cream,'_ he remembered thinking to himself as Dante carried her out of the burning building.

**06 – Dark **

The dark was alive with her comforting whispers as she cradled his bloody head and waited for him to heal.

**07 – Despair **

Sometimes she feared that she'd be too weak to accomplish her goal, but Dante assured her that with him around she didn't have to worry about a thing.

**08 – Doors **

"Lady first," Dante grinned as he took a hold of the doorknob; she blew away the monsters on the other side of the door the instant he opened it.

**09 – Drink **

The two devil hunters drank from the same bottle of vodka after a mission well done; Lady scolded herself for internally giggling at the fact that she was sharing indirect kisses with Dante.

**10 – Duty **

He'd promised to help Lady kill all the demons in the world, but he hadn't stuck with her this long only out of a sense of duty.

**11 – Earth **

His outstretched hand looked like a macabre flower growing out of the earth, and Lady frantically tugged at his arm till Dante emerged from the trap while spitting dirt from his mouth.

**12 – End**

After ending her father's life with her own hands, Lady didn't think she deserved happiness in her life, but Dante begged to differ.

**13 – Fall **

She groaned in pain as she wondered how she'd manage to survive that colossal drop; something below her groaned as well and she realized who had broken her fall.

**14 – Fire **

Forget Agni or Ifrit; in Dante's opinion the fiery spirit inside Lady could char them both.

**15 – Flexible **

He quipped that he always admired her talent in gymnastics and that she'd have to show him some of her moves in bed later on; Lady decided to show Dante her skills right there and then by neatly kicking him in the head for trying to distract her from her practice.

**16 – Flying**

Dante never ceased to surprise her; Lady would never have thought that he knew how to operate an old rotor plane till he took her out flying one day.

**17 – Food**

He wondered if he covered himself in chocolate, would Lady nibble on him like she was doing to that chocolate-covered strawberry?

**18 – Foot**

Lady's booted foot connected with his chin as she gave him a solid high-kick but he didn't mind; the flash of her panties was more than enough compensation for the pain.

**19 – Grave **

They renewed their vows to destroy all demons in the world with their fingers intertwined over Eva's tombstone.

**20 – Green**

Lady idly commented that the fluorescent green demon blood looked like fireworks against the night sky as it splattered high in the air; Dante took out his shotgun and said that if she liked it so much he'd be happy to repeat it for her.

**21 – Head **

"Dante, are you even listening to me? Bring your head back down from space, will you?" Lady growled as she stared at his vacant expression, but she didn't know that his thoughts were closer than she thought as his blue eyes roved over her body.

**22 – Hollow **

Dante sat beside her hospital bed and managed to extract a promise from Lady that she'd be more careful next time, but both of them knew that it was a hollow promise.

**23 – Honour **

He was a Knight fighting for his Lady's honour; she said she'd cleanse the world of evil and Dante would make sure that she would be no liar.

**24 – Hope**

It was the little things she did that reminded Dante that his life wasn't all about demon slaying and saving the world, and he was grateful for it.

**25 – Light**

The light was painful to the eyes as it shone down at him from the top of the deep pit but Dante grinned anyway; he knew Lady would find him.

**26 – Lost**

They were hopelessly lost in the underground catacombs till Dante started knocking down walls with his bare fists; he always did have a way with mazes.

**27 – Metal**

She looked good in satin and even better in silk, but Dante believed the best material against her skin was the metal of her weapons as she dispatched the demons back to Hell.

**28 – New**

Lady was disappointed that her favourite shirt was ruined in their latest demon hunt, but Dante promised to buy her a new one before ripping off the remains of her blouse and tackling her to the ground.

**29 – Old**

She thought that all the pick-up lines he'd used on her were so cheesy and clichéd so it was easy to dismiss them, but it was ironic how she fell for the oldest one in the book: "I love you".

**30 – Peace**

Before the Temen-ni-gru Lady thought that she'd only find peace when she killed her evil father, and after the Tower fiasco she thought she'd only find peace once she'd eliminated all the demons on Earth; it never occurred to her that she could only find peace within herself till Dante showed her how.

**31 – Poison**

She bit her lower lip as Dante sucked the poison out; in the back of her mind she wished the snake had bitten her a little higher up her thigh.

**32 – Pretty**

Dante thought that Lady was at her prettiest when she was at her deadliest; the way she wielded Kalina Ann and her guns always turned him on.

**33 – Rain**

Lady was his kind of rain, and he didn't mind if he never saw the sun again.

**34 – Regret**

He would always regret his inability to save his mother, but as he watched Lady sleeping beside him, Dante swore that it would be the last regret he'd ever have.

**35 – Roses**

"Red looks good on you," Dante winked suggestively at Lady as he picked out the rose petals scattered by her shooting out of her hair.

**36 – Secret**

Since the Divine Library he'd tried to keep his interest in her a secret, but when he saw her all flushed and panting after a particularly frenzied demon hunt, he thought _'screw it!'_ and kissed her by surprise; he was never the subtle type anyway.

**37 – Snakes**

He hadn't known what to get Lady for her birthday, but Dante's prayers were answered when he was sent to destroy a demon; Lady loved the snake (demon) skin boots he presented her with.

**38 – Snow**

In Lady's opinion his hair may have been as white as snow, but he wasn't pure and he was hardly cold.

**39 – Solid**

She felt the steady, solid beating of his heart as they stood back-to-back in the Temen-ni-gru as the Prides surrounded them.

**40 – Spring**

Dante watched as the corrupted woman's blood, the one he had just killed, dribbled down the brick wall and he heard Lady whisper to him that it was OK, that the spring rain would eventually wash it away; Dante just wished that it could do the same for his memory.

**41 – Stable**

Lady cursed her shaking hands as she vainly tried to get her injured arms to hold the gun straight; another set of fingers wrapped around hers and with Dante lending her his strength, Lady leveled the gun's muzzle at the creature and fired a perfect shot.

**42 – Strange**

"It's weird how easy it was to beat that thing," Dante said as he pointed to the remains of the giant panther demon; when its body twitched and started to move again, Lady glared at her partner and told him to shut his trap next time.

**43 – Summer**

It was hotter than Hell outside, but as Lady watched Dante take off his t-shirt with beads of perspiration lazily rolling down his muscled chest, she thought that she'd take Hell over Heaven any day.

**44 – Taboo**

As she began to undress him, Lady wondered what taboo things he'd make her perform this time.

**45 – Ugly**

She didn't like the myriad of scars criss-crossing her body but one day Dante made her stand in front of a mirror as he caressed each and every one of them; at that time Lady wished she had more scars for him to touch.

**46 – War**

Her aversion to demons warred with her love for him; she wasn't sure which side would win till he kissed her on the mouth and she'd melted into his touch.

**47 – Water**

He didn't think he could punch through three-feet of solid granite, but when he heard Lady's desperate cries as the room she was in filled with water, Dante suddenly found the power to achieve it.

**48 – Welcome**

Dante loved coming home to find Lady already naked under the covers and the bed warm; it was even better than a "welcome back" at the door.

**49 – Winter**

Tis the season to be jolly, and as Lady's "man in red" came through the door she knew she'd be getting a present later on, even though she'd hardly been a good girl this year.

**50 – Wood**

Lady asked him if there was anymore wood she could put into the fire; Dante replied with a wink that he had one in his pants but he'd rather put it in something else.


End file.
